Will you Be My Valentine?
by mionemobp
Summary: My Valentine's Day oneshot, starring Lucy Weasley.


**A/N: Please don't message or review me if you don't like how I described the characters. It's my story, not yours. That being said, enjoy.**

* * *

Despite being a winter day, February 12th was actually quite warm. Not warm enough to wear a swimsuit and jump into the Black Lake, but not cold enough to wear a warm winter cloak. But it was warm enough for three fifth year girls to sit outside underneath a tree. From far away, these girls looked nothing alike. One had long red hair and light skin, another had darker skin and dark brown hair pulled into a loose bun, and the last one had fair skin, with a dirty blonde pixie cut. They looked nothing alike, but everyone knew the three of them were cousins. And more importantly, best friends.

At that moment, the redhead, or as her friends called her, Lily, was sitting under a tree and writing a letter to her boyfriend for Valentine's Day. It was her plan to show him, Lysander, how much he meant to her. She was glad that she had not only become friends with her all those years ago, but that he cared for her just as she did. Although he was a year above her in school, it was never a big issue with the two of them. They were just taking life one day at a time. It helped that they were in Ravenclaw together though.

The darker skinned girl, Roxanne, was working on some plays for the Quidditch game that weekend. She didn't have a boyfriend to write a letter to, nor did she want one. As Lily teased her, "Quidditch was her one true love." That was true, for the time being. The way Roxanne saw it, she had time to fall in love outside of school, after they had finished. She could find someone who made her feel young later, but now was the time to actually be young, and Roxanne was not about to waste a moment of it.

The last girl, with the blonde pixie, was Lucy. She was laying with her head against the tree, taking a small rest from the transfiguration assignment that Professor Patil had assigned. It was one of her toughest subjects, but she knew she needed to pass it for her NEWTs, especially with how her father treated her like a disappointment.

Lucy was the youngest in her family. She only had one older sister, Molly, who was seven years older than Lucy. This meant that when Lucy was four, Molly was already at school, and when Lucy was just about to start school, Molly had just graduated. Molly had pleased her father with her drive and ambition. She had gotten Os on all her exams, and she was about to go into the ministry. When Lucy came home from first year with mostly Es and As, her father had smiled, but Lucy knew that she was a disappointment to him compared to Molly. No matter what her mother had told her, Lucy knew that her dad never saw her the way he saw Molly.

"You go on, Mike. I'll be right behind you," a voice broke Lucy from her reverie. She knew that voice. It was Jeffrey Wood, son of Oliver Wood. She had met the family a few times, as their fathers were roommates in their days, and now they were good friends. She had always had a small crush on Jeffrey, since he was one of the only kids not related to her that actually talked to her. When she realized that he was walking towards her, she started freaking out internally.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Good. Hey, I was wondering if…" he paused. "you had a group for the Herbology project yet?"

"Not a group, no. Hugo and I usually team up, but since we need more than two people for this assignment, you can join our group."

"Great." He looked like he wanted to ask something else, but with Roxanne and Lily looking up at him, he decided not to anymore. "Well…see you." And then he walked away.

Lucy watched him walk away, slightly confused, before Roxanne handed her a tissue.

"What's this for?"

"To wipe the drool off your chin."

Lucy blushed, and both Lily and Roxanne smirked.

"Are you going to ask him to the Valentine's Day Dance?"

"What? No! Why would I ask him? He doesn't see me that way!"

"Lucy," said Roxanne. "He was just about to ask you, before he saw Lily and me here."

"But he didn't! I am not going to ask him. If he wants to ask me, then yes, I will go."

Lucy stood up when the bell for afternoon classes started. She had potions with Lily, and she hoped that the two of them could work together, but since Professor Steel had started as the potions professor, it would be impossible, since he hated Lucy. When she walked into the room, he smiled at her in a way Lucy just knew was fake, as he pointed her to the table she was assigned to for that potion. When she saw the person she had to share with, her heart dropped to her stomach, as she walked over. The girl she had to share with was Morgan Flint. Lucy knew she wouldn't be exaggerating if she said that should Lucifer die, she would inherit the throne.

Lily entered about five minutes later, and Professor Steel paired her with their cousin Hugo. Lucy thought it was unfair, but she knew not to question him, as it would only increase his hatred towards her. On her way to her table, Lily dropped a note on her desk. Lucy opened it and read it, before writing a response back, and attempting to deliver it. But no, Morgan Satanface Flint saw it.

"Professor Steel, Lucy is passing notes in class."

"Thank you, Miss Flint. Miss Weasley, if you could come to the front with that note."

Lucy walked apprehensively to the front. She didn't want anyone to know that she liked Jeffrey, especially him. She didn't want to embarrass herself and him.

"Read the note out loud, Miss Weasley?"

Lucy cleared her throat, before she said, "Lucy, I really think you should reconsider asking Jeffrey to the dance." She took a shaky breath. "I know he likes you, and I know you like him. Ask him, the worst he can say is no. And I replied with an, okay I will."

Lucy folded the note back up and was about to walk back to her chair when Morgan started laughing. "Who would want to go to a dance with you? You have acne and your hair makes you look like a boy." The Ravenclaws, with the exception of Lily, started laughing, and Lucy walked out the door.

"I haven't excused you, Miss Weasley."

"I don't care, Professor. You're not supposed to bully the students, but care for them equally. But you're too biased towards your own house that you let the other houses get bullied, and you do nothing to stop it. Just like Professor Snape did when my parents and aunts and uncles were at Hogwarts. You are no better than him."

With that, she walked out of the door and up to her favorite spot. It was the Astronomy tower, where she always came to think about things, and this was a time she needed to, especially when she faced expulsion for telling off a teacher, and for walking out of his class. In hindsight, she should have held her head high and done nothing, but it was too late.

"Lucy?"

It was Lily, followed by Hugo. She was surprised that they had left. Especially Hugo. His mother would kill him.

"Lucy, why did you let Morgan's words affect you like that? And why did you yell at Professor Steel? You could get expelled."

"Professor Steel is a bully. If I do get expelled, I want it to be for yelling at him for being unfair. I don't pull pranks, and I don't get in trouble. If I get expelled, I want it to hopefully mean something."

"Okay…but that doesn't explain why you got so upset at what Morgan said."

"Every time she starts laughing at me, it always pulls me down. I don't know why, but maybe I do look like a boy."

"Lucy Jacqueline Weasley, you listen here. You love that haircut. You got it because it's quirky, and it is. If you change your looks because Morgan says you look like a boy, then she wins. And then you're conforming to the world that she approves, which is not something you do." Lily looked at Hugo, expecting him to say something.

He took out a picture of the three of them with Roxanne, from the week before, right after Lucy had gotten her hair done by Dominique, who was not only in her house, but also about to graduate, and she was great with hair. Lucy was laughing as they all ran their hands through her hair. Lucy smiled at that moment, the moment she knew that she had no regrets about that decision. "Lucy, Morgan doesn't have anyone to make her feel good, and she doesn't like herself. So why are you letting a girl who doesn't like herself, turn you into a clone of her?"

"I don't know," Lucy admitted. "But you guys are right. I don't know why I let her get me down."

"Lucy, you are amazing, said Lily. "And also, you need to talk to Jeffrey,"

"Can't I go to the dance alone? Why do I need to ask him?"

"Well, you don't have to ask him, but I think he knows how much you like him. I mean, you were blushing pretty hard in potions when Professor Steel made you read that note."

"Oh God. I need to talk to him. But I can't. Not right now. Um…I think I am just going to wait as long as possible to talk to him. I feel like I would blush, and maybe cry if I talk to him right now. Reading that note was really embarrassing. Just let me talk to him on my own time?"

Lily sighed, but she nodded. She wanted her best friend and cousin to go after the person she wanted, but right then, it seemed like she wouldn't.

* * *

Two days later, it was the Valentine's Day dance. It was the day Lucy had been waiting for, as she got to go out there and dance like a total fool. She also got to wear the dress that she had been waiting to wear for two months. The day was almost like any other, except they got the last class off to spend eating dinner and getting ready. Lily, Lucy, and Roxanne all went to Dominique's dorm room so she could do their hair and makeup.

"So who are you going with Roxanne?" ask Dom.

"Fred's friend, Daniel Zabini."

"Are you guys going out?"

"No. I just don't like going alone to these things. Daniel wanted to go with Fred, but Fred's in detention."

"Wait, Fred is gay?"

"Don't tell him I told you, but yes. He hasn't told mum or dad yet. Only me, Lucy, and Lily, but that's only because all three of us were right there and he knows he can trust us. Not even James Sirius knows."

"Oh wow. And what about you, Lucy?"

"No, I am flying solo tonight."

"What about that boy…Jeffrey?"

"Maybe I'll dance with him, or maybe not. Depends."

"And we all know you're going with Lysander, Lily."

"Of course."

"Well, let's get you all ready. Makeup first though." Even though Dom could use her magic to do makeup, she chose to apply it the muggle way and then perfect it afterwards with magic. It allowed her to distract herself, and maybe do some art as well. Makeup first was her rule, so she didn't get it all over their clothes.

Lily's makeup was done almost minimally. She wore a very light blush, with a thin line of eyeliner on the top of her eyes. The only thing that they did that popped was her red lipstick, as Lily tended to only wear chap stick during the week. She got into her strapless black dress. It had a pleated neckline, and then traced her curves until it ended at her waist. She wore black stilettos that were peep toed, which she planned on removing during the dance. For her hair, Dominique straightened it with her wand, before braiding it to the side. Parts of her bangs were left out, which Dom curled.

For Roxanne, all she wore was red lipstick, and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She wore a red dress that went just past her knees, and thankfully, for her, it was flowy, as she didn't do any of that "too tight to breathe crap" as she referred to it. Her shoes were red heels, which with the rest of her outfit, made her look like the fierce girl she was.

And last was Lucy. She wore very light peach blush, and rather than wearing a thin line of eyeliner just on her top lid like Lily, it was all around her eyes, but just a tad thicker on top. She wore lip gloss, rather than lipstick, so it didn't make her look like a super wild child. She pulled on her coral dress. It was sleeveless, and had lace all over it. In fact, the straps were completely lace, and the opaque section of her dress didn't start until right above her breasts. It went down to her knees, and on top of it, she wore a denim vest. Her shoes were brown oxfords, that she thought made her look great. On top of her head, she wore a simple white fedora.

As soon as Dominique was ready (she wore no makeup, and wore a knee length shirt dress with a brown belt, and her hair was done in a braid like Lily's), the four of them walked to the Entrance Hall to meet with their dates. Lily saw Lysander, and Roxanne went to find Danielle. Dominique found her date, Frank Longbottom Jr., and went with him. Lucy walked into the Great Hall and went to find a seat by the wall, until a great song came on.

But at this dance, great music was not something that was played that much. Most of the stuff was by these new bands from the Wizarding World, and they were trying too hard to be like the muggle bands. But Lucy just dealt with it. She saw Jeffrey dancing with his date, a fourth year Hufflepuff that Lucy didn't know. At that moment, she regretted not listening to Lily and Roxanne. When the next song came on, she got up and went to leave, but a hand stopped her.

"Lucy, we need to talk."

She turned and saw Jeffrey, so she nodded. They walked outside to the Entrance Hall and sat on the steps. She turned to face him.

"Lucy, I am just a little confused by everything this past week. I thought – well, I hoped, that you would ask me to the dance. Especially after you said you would in your note."

"Jeffrey, I wanted to, but then I ran away, and started crying, and yelled at a teacher. I didn't want to take the risk that you might say no and think that I am crazy."

"I know you're crazy. You're a Weasley. It's in your blood. But it's also in mine. My dad is the lunatic named Oliver Wood."

"Yeah, that is true. But you could have asked me on Wednesday, but you didn't."

"I didn't want you to say yes because you felt you had to. You are kind of a people pleaser, and I know you sometimes say yes when you don't actually want to. And I didn't want that to happen."

They sat on the steps in an awkward silence, before Lucy broke it. "Why did you want to come with me?"

"Because I like you."

"Why do you like me?"

"Because you are you. Even when you try to please people, you stay true to yourself. Your beliefs are your own, and you never try to mix in with the style. Right now, everyone is in there, wearing what they think blends, well, except Morgan, but she's tacky, so she doesn't count. But this outfit, it belongs maybe in the muggle world, and it's an everyday outfit. And you just wore it to the dance without a care in the world."

Lucy nodded and looked up at him. "You're pretty great too. You are so good to everyone, and you are on the Quidditch team. Most guys I meet who are on the teams are pretty full of themselves, but you're just an ordinary guy. You do your homework, and no matter what, you're always so positive."

"Yeah?"

Lucy nodded, and looked down blushing, but Jeffrey didn't let her stay looking down. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it to look at him. "Lucy Weasley, will you be my Valentine?"

"Yeah, I will."

They smiled and Lucy leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. It was a small peck, but it was all they needed for right then.

"Want to go dance to the last dance with me?" he asked.

"Yes."


End file.
